Welcome Back, Kane
by Kanes Mistress
Summary: They shared something special. But then he left. He left because of an injury. But now he's back, but the question is, does he still feel the same way?! ((Kane / Trish Stratus))
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Blah! Storyline is mine. Umm...that's about it. Vince owns Trish, Kane, and others in this story. Damn him! I wanna own Kane! It's not fair! Blah! Hey! If you're a Kane fan...uhh...Kane-anite then umm...like instant message me sometime, if ya have aim / aol. sn: Kanes Mistress *OR* Ox0Blondie0xO :-D Thankies!  
  
He came back. My big red came back! And on Raw! Why? Could it be to be with me?! I don't know! But everytime his music would hit, I'd get a worried feeling through out my body. I mean, he's changed. But for the good. The only question is, does he still love me?  
  
  
--- Flash Back ---  
  
There we were. SIn the ring. Together. Who would've ever thought that Kane would care for someone with such a soiled reputation such as myself, Trish Stratus?! And yet, he did. I admit, I've done some pretty nasty things to get to where I am today, I wish that I haven't. But now, I'm laying in the middle of the ring with Kane leaning over me. He picks me up, after saving me from a brutal attack from Molly Holly, William Regal, and Molly's boyfriend Christopher Nowinski. I wish they would die, or at least leave me alone. Well they hurt me. Molly hit me with a chair, and then Kane came to me rescue. Next thing I know, He's carrying me backstage, and the fans all love it. But isn't he the Big Red Machine? He doesn't have feelings. He's a monster. Ever since he was betrayed by X-Pac and Tori, he never was nice to anyone, except the red devil, The Undertaker. Why's he paying attention to me? I'm just a girl...who used her body to her benefit. But I guess he cared for me. Well...he took me backstage. To his locker room, and locked us...together in his locker room. He was a big fellow, but very gentle. He wasn't rough to me at all. Well he layed me on the couch, and just stared at me. I smiled at him, and then next thing you know, we're...an item.  
  
--- Present ---  
  
I think the question is, does he still love me? I mean, he got injuried, and I haven't seen him since. I tryed to get in contact with him, but he didn't leave a phone number, address, or anything. All I could do was hope that he watched me on Raw, and see how lonely I was. I missed him. I really did. I figured that I might as well go see him. After all, what's the worst that could happen? So I got out of the Women's Locker room, and walked down the hallway, looking for his locker room. One the way there, I ran into Chris Jericho. I hated him. Ever since he got a big male ego, he always thought that he could have me.  
  
"Hey there, sexy." Chris said.  
  
"Don't call me that." I yelled.  
  
He took a step towards me, and kept getting closer until my back was against the wall. My chest was pressed up against his. He forced my chin up, so I had to look him in the eyes. He was such a cruel person.  
  
"Look, I know you feel it. We were meant to be together Trish. I want you. And just because you 'think' that you're in love with a guy with not only a burnt face, but burnt balls..."  
  
I don't know what came over me. But before he could finish his sentence, I slapped him hard across the face. He held his cheek for a little, just starring at me. I was preparing myself for the worst. Or so I thought. I thought he'd kick my ass. But instead, he held my hands above my head, and kissed me. It was a horrible, sloppy, kiss, that seemed to last forever. However, what made it worst, was that Kane saw us. Kane walked out of his locker room, flowers in his hands, and stopped dead in his tracks. Oh, I saw him, and couldn't do anything. Jericho was smart. He had his legs against mine, so I couldn't kick him, and he held my arms, so I couldn't move. All I could do was stare at Kane. He was wearing his mask, but oh, the look in his eyes. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he was starting to cry. He turned around, and looked at the ground, and dropped the bouquet of flowers on the ground before entering his locker room. That's all I needed to know. My question was answered. Kane remebered me. He loved me. He cared about me. And because of the man who's kissing me right now, I hurt the man I loved. It didn't seem fair. Life wasn't fair. Finally Chris Jericho broke the kiss.   
  
"Well, I'm sure that just helped out your boyfriend's confidence." He laughed.  
  
With tears streaming down my cheeks, I looked up at him, with hate in my eyes. "You knew! I knew it! This was a stupid and dirty trick of yours! It's your fault that Kane saw this! There's nothing going on between you and me! And nothing ever will happen! Ever!" I yelled, before running off down the hallway. 


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know where to go. But my first instincts were to go running to my friends. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"I don't have any friends..." I frowned. But there was only person I could go to. She wasn't crazy about me, but she was willing to listen. So I went back to the Women's Locker room, and there she was, sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. I walked over to her, my mascara running down my face, and sat next to her. She took one look at me, and looked conserned.  
  
"What happened?!" Debra asked, putting down the magazine.  
  
I took a little bit in answering. "Umm...Jericho.."  
  
That's all I had to say. She understood the rest. Well...part of it anyway. She hugged me. It made me feel a little better.  
  
"But that's not all." I continued. "Kane saw us...Jericho forced me to kiss him! I was useless!"   
  
I started crying hysterically. "And oh, Debra! The hurt, the pain in Kane's eyes...it just killed me, and the fact I couldn't do anything about it!" I said, practically screaming.  
  
"Well, hunnie, I don't wanna make things worst, but Kane had a surprise for you tonight. I was to make sure that you didn't leave this building. But I don't think you should know..."  
  
"No! Debra! Tell me, please?!" I begged. I just had to know.  
  
"Well...he was going to hide in the Women's Locker Room. When you came to gather you things, he was going to well..." Debra stopped, looking at the ground.  
  
I knew what she was going to say. I knew it. Kane was going to propose to me. And that stupid Jericho ruined everything. He probably knew about it too. Oh, I so wanted to kill him!  
  
"Oh..." I said. That's all I could say. Debra and I, we held each other for the next half hour. Just rocking back and forth, she stayed with me, as I cryed. After awhile, Austin came into the Women's Locker Room, and asked Debra if she was ready. He saw me crying, and just left the locker room. At least he was nice about it. I mean, he didn't make fun of me or anything. I stood up.  
  
"Umm...you better go. Steve is waiting for you." I said.  
  
"It's ok, he's my husband, and will --" before Debra could finish, I started crying again. She knew why. Because she used the word husband. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Trish!"  
  
"It's ok, and thanks for comforting me," I mumbled, as I grabbed my duffle bag, and walked out of the locker room, leaving Debra behind.  
  
I was so upset. I walked down the hallway, heading for the parking lot, just crying, and crying. Occasonally some of the other wrestlers would just stare at me...those that where still at the arena. However, most of the just ignored me. I'm sure that if I died, they wouldn't have cared. Only Kane and Debra really cared. Debra was borderline too. Kane didn't care about my looks. Well he liked me for me, and I liked him for himself. Sure he was hot, but still! And to think, I could've been, Mrs. Patricia Jacobs. I thought as I got into my rental car. I started heading for the hotel. Kane and I. No one approved of us. Undertaker didn't even want anything to do with Kane after Kane saved me from Molly Holly and her little boy toys. Kane made many sacrifices for me. He risked losing his friends, and so much more for me. He didn't care if people saw us together. Infact, he wanted us to do everything together. We'd even share a hotel room. But we'd never have sex. Our relationship wasn't that physical. Not that I didn't mind. I mean, he was different. He didn't want sex on the first date. He could wait. And I think he was waiting for marriage. And I blew it. I just had to go see him.   
  
I pulled up to the hotel, and parked my car. I whiped the tears from my eyes, before grabbing my duffle bag, and checking in. It was one of the hotel's that Kane and I had shared a room together before. I walked over to the front desk, and checked in. She gave me my swipe card, and told me the room number. She said I had a roommate, but wasn't sure what wrestler it was. I didn't really care, it was the least of my problems. I decided to take the steps. I walked up three flights, and then walked down the loney hallway, looking for room 308. When I reached it, I swiped the card, and opened up the door. It was dark in the room. I guessed that my roommate was sleeping. I hated to wake them, but I just had to turn on the light. I couldn't see. I'm sorry that I did turn on the light. Because as soon as I did I saw him. He was laying on the bed on the right. He opened his eyes and saw me. I frowned, and, finally shut the door behind me. He sat up, and just starred at me. I didn't say anything to him, and I knew I looked a mess. turned off the light, and went into the bathroom, taking my duffle bag in with me. I shut, and locked the door. I didn't want to have to emerge from the batheroom. On the other side of the door was ... Kane. Of all wrestlers I just had to be roomed with him. I sighed, and stripped out of my clothes. I tried to take a shower, but my legs were too weak, so I wound up having a bubble bath. It reminded me of the time Kane and I took a shower together. That's all we did. Nothing really physical, again. I started crying. I guess I was loud, because there was a knock at the bathroom door.  
  
"Trish? Are you alright?" Asked Kane.  
  
Dispite what he had seen, and what he thought, he still cared for me. That takes guts. I must have really hurt him. I shook my head yes, but I just couldn't speak. My voice would fail me.  
  
"Trish?! Ya there, hun?!" Kane said louder.   
  
"Y-Yeah," I managed to get out. Kane could tell I was lying.  
  
"Ok, goodnight." He said.  
  
I sighed, and relaxed in the bubble bath. I didn't feel like getting out, but my skin started to prune. I hate that. So I got out, and looked in my duffle bag for my Pajamas. All I had was a pair of shorts, and one of Kane's t-shirts. Oh, it smelled like him. I put it on, and combed my hair. I brushed my teeth, and left my bag in the bathroom. I sighed, and prepared myself for the person that was on the other side of the door. I put my hand on the door knob, and opened it. To my surprise he was fast asleep. I sighed with relief, and turned off the bathroom light. I crawled into my bed, and started crying; missing his touch. I guess I woke him up.  
  
"Trish" Kane said. I could hear him turn in his bed to face me, even though it was pitch black.   
  
I had my back facing him. "Wh-what?" I stammered.  
  
"If you were with Jericho, why didn't you just tell me?" Kane said.  
  
"I'm not." I said, as I continued to cry.  
  
Kane shooked his head in disbelief. "First Tori, now you. I can't win. See you in the morning." Kane said, before rolling over onto his back.  
  
I went to say something, but I could her him snoring softly. I guess it didn't really bother him? I cried myself to sleep that night. I was so hurt. Honestly, I didn't want to go to training the next morning. See all Raw superstars practice on Tuesday, and the Smackdown wrestlers, practice on Monday mornings. It works out good. That way we all are always at the same places, and stuff. I hated it though. The next morning, I woke up, when I felt the side of my bed slump down behind me. I knew he was there. He was there just staring at me. Debating on weither or not he should wake me up. So I helped him out a little. I turned to face him, and then opened my eyes. He just stared at me, with the same hurt in his eyes from yesterday.  
  
"I take it you didn't sleep well" Kane stated, from the fact I had really big bags underneath my eyes.  
  
I just shook my head, and walked into the bathroom. I couldn't deal with him. Not now. I had to get ready to go to the arena. And if everyone saw me in this condition, I'm sure they'd make up some untrue rumor. Heck, I'm sure Jericho already started one about him and I. Lucky me, right?!  
  
*****  
  
Muahahaha! This story...sad sorta?! Well I dunno, but I've had it in my head for awhile, and I just had to get it out! Ya know?! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kane sighed, and grabbed his bag. He left the hotel room, and headed for the arena. I spent the next 30 minutes crying in the bathroom. When I finally got to the arena, I was late. Very late. I walked to the ring, where most of the important Raw Superstars were. They were recieving more training. And two at a time would go at it in the ring. I tried to sneak next to Debra and Lita, but Eric Bischoff caught me. He cleared his throat, so everyone looked in his direction, and then to where he was staring...me.  
  
"Why are you late, Trish?" Eric asked.   
  
With tears on the verge of falling, I looked down at the mat, knowing everyone was watching me.  
  
"Because she over slept...I didn't let her sleep that much last night," Jericho snickered.  
  
I heard lots of whispers after that. I looked up at Kane, and he just shook his head in disbelief. The next thing that happened, I couldn't believe. Undertaker stood up, and walked over to Jericho. Undertaker grabbed Jericho's shirt by one hand, and yanked him up.  
  
"Boy, what's your problem?! Can't you see the woman is upset?! Back off, man. She doesn't like you, and never will. So take your sorry ass, and go find someone else." Undertaker yelled.   
  
He then looked over at me, and nodded. I flashed a small smile at him.  
  
"Hey, Taker. Calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean it," Eric said, trying to stop a fight from happening.  
  
"Like hell he didn't! I heard all about the horrible shit you do to Trish. Just because she loves Kane, doesn't mean you have to get all jealous, and practically rape her, boy!" Undertaker roared, before pushing Jericho away from him. Undertaker then walked over to me, and grabbed my hand.  
  
"Let's go!" Undertaker said, turning back, looking at Kane.  
  
Kane nodded, and then followed Undertaker, who pulled me backstage. He put me against the wall, and leaned down, so we were eye level. Kane was right next to Taker.  
  
"Trish...fuck this shit. This is serious here. Patricia, do you really love Glenn?" Taker said.  
  
I started crying, "Yes, Mark. Yes, I love him with all of my heart. I'd never do anything to hurt him. I wouldn't. Honest!"  
  
"Well don't tell me, tell him!" Undertaker said with a smile, as he walked off down the hallway, leaving Kane and I in an eerie silence.  
  
After a little, Kane broke the silence. "I love you too, Trish."  
  
With that being said, Kane didn't even bother taking off his mask. he just kissed me then and there. It seemed to last forever, and I liked it. When he touched me, all my fears went away. The kiss depened, before I pulled away, hearing a song, play over PA system. I guess it was for everyone else training, except it was Selena, 'Dreaming Of You'  
  
"What's going on out there?" I asked, with a smile.  
  
Kane held out his hand, "Dance with me?"   
  
I nodded, and took his hand. We slow danced then and there right in the hallway.   
  
  
// Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close   
But so far all I have a dreams of you  
So I wait for the day  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do!  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Cómo te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe   
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too!  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly  
  
Dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
Dreaming...with you...tonight //  
  
  
He called it a dance with his Mistress. I liked that. Except it was about ready to change. After the song was over, Kane got on his on knee.  
  
"Patricia, will you marry me?!" Kane asked, looking up at me.  
  
I cried again, only this time with joy, "Yes...yes I will!" I said, as I bent down and hugged him.  
  
We heard clapping then, and looked in it's direction, seeing all the WWE Raw Superstars there, clapping for us. I just smiled, and held onto Kane. 


End file.
